1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a washing agent for vegetable, and more particularly to a washing agent which is capable of washing away any residual pesticide, fungicide, insecticide and the like in editable plants such as vegetables and fruits.
2. Description of Related Arts
Pesticides including fungicide and insecticide have been widely used in different kinds of edible crops and plants, commonly named as vegetables, including cucumbers, fruits, vegetables, and the like in agricultural for sale in the market. Intoxication of human beings due to consumption of vegetables having a high concentration of pesticide level have been happened frequently and it is an important issue to find a solution for reducing the pesticide level of vegetables. A Chinese patent of application number 97118313.9 entitled ‘Washing solution of residual pesticide in vegetables’ disclosed a solution used to wash away any residual pesticide in vegetables, wherein the washing solution consists of a composition of the major active components including sodium polyoxyethylene fatty (aliphatic) alcohol, sodium alkyl benzene sulfonate, sodium oxide, sodium carbonate, ethanol, glycerol (propane triol), and pure water. However, since the composition of the washing solution consists of sodium alkyl benzene sulfonate, sodium polyoxyethylene fatty alcohol and propane triol, vegetables may easily be exposed to a second contamination by these chemicals through adsorption and hence the use of this washing solution may impose hazardous health effect to human. Moreover, the washing solution consists of a lot of chemical components that will dramatically increase the production cost, induce a prolonged production time, make it very inconvenience during production and use, and thus make it difficult to put it into the market for sale.